VILLAINS, VILLAINS, AND MORE VILLAINS 2
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Guess who's back. If you guessed Ausha, you're so right. If you want to know what happens to Daisy and the others you'll have to read.
1. PROLOGUE

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

VILLAINS, VILLAINS, AND MORE VILLAINS 2

PROLOGUE

"BENTLY!" Ausha bellowed furiously.

The 12 year old boy with brown hair ran into the room and looked at the lady with black hair.

"What is it?" He asked skeptically.

Ausha turned around.

"See these pictures behind me?"

Bently nodded as he looked at the pictures on the wall.

"Azalea, age 17. Burnt orange hair and blue eyes. I kidnapped her the last time. We have to kidnap her again." The black haired lady told him as she pointed to the picture.

Bently nodded.

"Delilahh, age 10. The daughter if the disowned princess. Blue eyes and black hair. We're also going to have to kidnap this brat." She explained as she pointed at the picture

The brown haired boy nodded some more.

"Are we going to get Princess Saphire and Autumn?" He asked curiously.

"We can't get to the Moon Light Valley princess, she's not around, but in her place we can kidnap Princess Daisy, since she's always is near that crybaby princess." Ausha explained.

"Okay." Bently replied.

"When ever we go after them, I need you to watch Petey." The black haired lady instructed.

"Alright, I will." Bently replied.

"Now help me come up with a plan." Ausha ordered, sitting down.

The 12 year old boy with brown hair sat down next to her and they began to come up with a plan to kidnap them.

* * *

I know this was a short chapter, but it's a prologue and I believe those are kinda short. I hope you people like this new story. Au revior for now anyways!


	2. MUSHROM KINGDOM PARK

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: MUSHROOM KINGDOM PARK

Down at the Mushroom Kingdom park, Daisy, Saphire, and couple others were enjoyin' the weather.

"Daisy, play with us!" Saphire demanded, putting sand in a bucket.

"I'm busy talking to Azalea." Daisy told her.

The little princess began to tear up.

"Don't you start that!" The flower princess snapped.

"You don't like me!" Saphire bawled.

Delilahh covered her ears.

"Daisy, go play with her before we all go deaf!" Misty begged as she covered her ears also.

The flower princess sighed as she got up off the park bench.

"Fine, I'll play with you! Just shut up!" She yelled.

Saphire immediately shut up and smirked at her older cousin.

"Sometimes I just wanna smack you." Daisy told her as she walked over to her.

The 5 year old stuck her tongue out at the flower princess and she did the same thing back.

"So Amelia, anything going on?" The young queen asked, trying to start a conversation.

"No, not really." She replied.

"Oh." Misty sighed, looking back over at the kids.

"Azalea, come here!" The 5 year old princess called, looking over her shoulder.

The girl in the visor sighed as she stood up.

"Coming!" She called back as she walked towards them.

A 28 year old man with black hair and green eyes walked into the park and saw a beautiful girl with black hair sitting next to a blonde haired woman in a crown.

"Woah, she's pretty." He thought to himself as gawked at her.

The man with green eyes walked up to her.

"Hello Miss." He greeted.

Amelia nearly jumped out of her revealing dress.

"You startled me." She told him, getting up.

"Sorry." The man apologized.

"It's alright." Amelia replied.

"Anyways, I'm Vance." He introduced, politely.

"I'm Amelia." She introduced back.

"So are you single?" Vance asked, curiously.

Misty gasped.

"Yes." She replied.

"Would you maybe consider on going on a date with me later?" The man with black hair asked.

"I'm sorry: I can't, I have a daughter to think about right now and you aren't my type." Amelia told him.

Before Vance could say anything, two figures appeared near the sandbox.

"MOMMA!" Delilahh screamed.

Both girls and Vance turned their heads.

"Let them go, Ausha!" Amelia ordered angrily.

"I'm going to get rid of these brats and you can't stop me!" Ausha hollered, gripping Daisy and Azalea in a head lock.

"Momma help me!" The girl in the fake glasses cried.

"Mommy!" Saphire cried in distress.

"Let my baby go!" The young queen shrieked.

"No!" The lady in the half mask snapped.

"Let my niece and daughter go and take me instead!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah and let my daughter and Azalea go!" The red head in the revealing dress ordered.

"Fine." Ausha smirked, shoving both teens to the ground.

Bently shoved Saphire down and he let go of Delilahh's arm.

"You leave them alone!" Vance demanded, angrily.

Ausha knocks Vance unconscious and grabs Amelia and Misty and they disappear out of there.

* * *

I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and AzaleaLovesGolf for reviewing my story. Anyways Au revior for now.


	3. ARGUMENT

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: ARGUMENT

"MOMMY! SHE TOOK MY MOMMY AWAY!" Saphire cried, sitting on the green grass hugging her stuff animal.

Azalea and Daisy slowly stood up and Delilahh walked up to Vance, who was unconscious.

"WAKE UP!" Delilahh exclaimed, shaking his shoulder furiously.

Vance slowly sat up and looked at the girl in the fake glasses.

"Can you please help us rescue our mommas?" Delilahh asked, sweetly.

"Sure." He replied, standing up.

"I don't want him to help us, he got his but knocked out by Ausha!" The little princess screamed.

"Saphire, calm down!" Daisy told her.

"NO!" Saphire snapped.

The flower princess picks the 5 year old princess up.

"I'm so sick of you always crying and getting what you want! I don't wanna be friends with a crybaby princess!" Delilahh shouted angrily.

Saphire's lip started to quiver and she pulled away with Mr. Bunny and took off running.

The girl in the visor and the flower princess looked at the 10 year old with jet black hair hatefully.

Daisy and Azalea turned around and headed after Saphire.

"Shouldn't you apologize to your little friend?" Vance asked, looking down at the kid.

"Heck no! Why should I apologize? She made me mad!" Delilahh exclaimed, angrily.

"You should." The guy with green eyes told her as he brushed himself off.

"Well, I won't." The girl in the fake glasses snapped, crossing her arms.

"Alright." He sighed, looking down at her.

"So are you going to help me rescue my mother?" Delilahh asked teary eyed.

"Yes, but I need to know what's goin' on." Vance told her.

"A few months ago at this very park, my friends and I were swinging and Bently showed up. Saphire begged me not to go with him, but I went with him anyway. It almost ruined our friendship then. We went to Moon Light Valley where he lives, alright? Before he opened the door, he kisses me on the cheek. Then when he opened the door, Ausha was standing right there in front of us. I was forced inside and nobody was around to save me." She explained.

Vance stared at her.

"After Autumn, Azalea, Saphire, and me were saved, she got free from the ice Olivia had froze her in." The girl in the fake glasses explained some more.

"Where can we find Olivia?" The guy with green eyes asked.

"The Dark Lands." She replied.

"Alright, lets go get Olivia's help." He told her.

Delilahh nodded and with that, they took off for the Dark Lands.

* * *

I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and AzaleaLovesGolf for reviewing my story. Anyways Au revior for now.


	4. SAPHIRE WANTS BOWSER'S HELP

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE:?)( Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: SAPHIRE WANTS BOWSER'S HELP

"Hmm, lets see where are those annoying brats?" Ausha asked herself.

The lady used her powers to see into the future.

The lady could see Delilahh walking next to Vance.

Then she could see Saphire with Daisy and Azalea heading towards the Dark Lands.

"You'll never see your daughters or the other two again!" Bently cackled evilly.

"I will knock you out if you harm my family!" The young queen threatened.

Ausha walked over to Misty and picked her up by her true blue shirt.

"Shut up or I'll squeeze the life out of you." She growled.

"Leave her alone!" Amelia shouted, angrily.

The young queen gulped loudly and Ausha dropped her back onto the chair.

"You shouldn't have said that." The brown haired boy told her.

Ausha walks over to Amelia and looks down at her.

* * *

Mean while, Daisy and Azalea where trying to get Saphire to stop her infuriating crying.

"Saph, please stop crying!" The flower princess begged, covering her ears.

"I-I-I-I-I-I can't!" The little princess cried as she sat on the cold ground.

"Delilahh didn't mean what she said!" The burnt orange hair girl shouted over the crying.

Saphire looks up at Azalea and her cousin, sniffling.

"Are you sure?" She asked, wiping her snotty nose on Mr. Bunny.

Azalea looked at Saphire kinda disgusted.

"That's really gross." The girl with burnt orange hair told her.

"I wanna go to Bowser's Castle to get his help." The little princess told them as she wiped her eyes on her stuff animal.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Daisy asked.

Saphire glared up at her cousin hatefully. "I'm not the one who's nuts! I just wanna get my mommy back!" The little princess cried.

"Calm down, Saph." Azalea ordered.

"NO! I'M OUTTA HERE!" The 5 year old princess screamed as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Daisy and Azalea looked at her pitifully.

Saphire stood up with Mr. Bunny and took off running.

"Lets go!" The flower princess exclaimed, taking the girl with burnt orange hair by her hand.

* * *

Misty sat there tied up and Amelia did the same.

The young queen closed her eyes and began to see everything her daughter was seeing.

* * *

"I gotta get Bowser to help me save my mommy!" Saphire exclaimed.

"SAPHIRE, WAIT FOR US!" Daisy called out of breath.

The little princess stopped and turned around.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked skeptically.

"I was seeing everything my daughter was seeing." Misty replied.

"SHUT UP OVER THERE!" Ausha bellowed.

The woman in the revealing dress and the young queen looked at her hatefully.

Ausha looks back into the future to see Delilahh and Vance heading inside Olivia's house in the Dark Lands.

"Bently, stay here and watch these two while I go snatch Delilahh." The lady instructed.

"Yes Ma'am!" The brown haired boy exclaimed.

Ausha poofed out of there and Bently just stood there grinning.

* * *

I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and AzaleaLovesGolf for reviewing my story. Anyways Au revior for now.


	5. DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE:?)( Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE

Vance and Delilahh made it to Olivia's house in the Dark Lands.

The girl in the fake glasses knocked on the door and Midnight opened the door.

"We need your help!" Delilahh cried.

"What's wrong?" Midnight asked in concern.

"My mother was taken by Ausha and she also took Misty!" She shrieked.

"Who's at the door?" A voice asked, walking up behind Midnight.

"Olivia, help us save our mothers!" Delilahh begged.

"Where's Saphire?" The little witch asked curiously.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care." The girl with jet black hair huffed, crossing her arms.

The butterfly like creature didn't say anything.

"I'll help you, but first I need help finding my Book of Spells." Olivia told them.

"We'll help you hunt for it." Vance assured her.

"Thanks." The little witch thanked as she moved a side.

The guy with green eyes and the girl in the fake glasses walked inside.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Ausha appeared outside the door.

"I'll wait a couple of minutes before snatching Delilahh." The lady said to herself.

* * *

Inside the haunted looking house, Olivia and the others were searching for the Book of Spells.

"Where did you last have it?" Delilahh asked, looking underneath the dark purple couch.

"I don't know, but I usually have it here in the living room, my bedroom, the kitchen, and the library." She told them.

"I'll look in here some more." The girl in the fake glasses told her.

"I'll look in the kitchen." Midnight told her.

"I'll look in my bedroom and you can look in the library." The little witch told the guy with green eyes.

So everyone went to their area to look.

* * *

Ausha opened the door and walked into the living room.

Delilahh didn't hear Ausha walking up behind her as she looked under the sky blue chair.

The lady put her hand over the kid's mouth and disappeared out of there.

* * *

They made it to Bowser's Castle and instead knocking, Saphire barged inside.

"Saphire, you can't just barge into someones place!" Daisy fussed, running in behind her little cousin.

Azalea ran up next to them.

"Yes I can! I'm getting help, so I can save my mommy! I can't lose her again!" The 5 year old princess cried, running down the foyer.

"I know you don't want to lose your mommy again." The flower princess replied, running next to her.

"You don't know what it's like to lose your mommy!" Saphire cried, wiping her nose on Mr. Bunny's ear.

Daisy stopped her and picked her up. "Listen hear, I do know what it's like to lose my mother!"

The little princess' lip quivered as the flower princess held her under her arms.

"I watched my mother die! She died in front of me when I was two years old!" Daisy cried out in tears.

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry." Saphire apologized as her cousin looked at her.

The flower princess hugged the 5 year old close to her.

"Who was your mother?" Azalea asked teary eyed.

"Emma." Daisy sniffled as she still hugged Saphire.

"Oh." The girl with burnt orange hair replied, wiping her eyes.

"We should hurry and get to the throne room." The flower princess told her as she held the little princess on her side.

With that, they continued down the foyer.

* * *

Was this chapter a little sad or what? I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, ChrisMSMB, and AzaleaLovesGolf for reviewing my story. Anyways Au revior for now.


	6. I SAID NO

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE:?)( Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: I SAID NO

Ausha returned to her place in Moon Light Valley with Delilahh in her arms.

"Let me go!" The girl in the fake glasses screamed.

"Shut up!" The lady snapped as she dropped her on the floor.

"Momma!" Delilahh shrieked happily as she ran over to Amelia.

"Bently, go to the Dark Lands and get that crybaby princess." Ausha demanded.

"Leave my baby alone!" Misty demanded angrily.

"Shut it!" The lady snapped hatefully.

"No!" The young queen snapped back.

"Do you want to die?" Ausha asked annoyed.

Misty looked at her hurtfully.

"If I don't succeed in getting what I wan't, I'll come back a year or two later and kidnap a couple of toddlers. Then I might just take Peach and Daisy and get rid of them with their kids." The lady told them.

"I'll be going now." Bently cut in as he left the room.

"NO!" Misty shrieked.

* * *

Daisy barged into Bowser's throne room with Saphire on her side and Azalea right behind her.

"You pesky princesses can't just barge in here like you own the place!" The Koopa King hollered.

"Yes we can!" The little princess hollered as her cousin put her down.

"I will burn you to a crisp if you don't shut up!" He bellowed angrily.

"No, I need help!" Saphire cried.

Daisy picked up her little cousin and hugged her.

"I'm not helping you stupid kids with anything!" Bowser snapped.

"Please!" The little princess begged.

"NO!" The Koopa King hollered.

"PLEEEEASE!" The 5 year old princess begged.

"I SAID NO!" The Koopa King bellowed.

"Please Bowser, please help me get my mommy back!" Saphire cried, burying her face into Daisy's sports top.

The 5 year old princess began crying her awful cry and the flower princess looked at him hatefully.

"If you don't help us get my Aunt Misty back, I will personally kick your big koopa butt!" Daisy shouted angrily as she rubbed her little cousin's back.

Bowser sighs and looks at the little princess. "Fine, I'll help you annoying princesses, but don't expect me to do this all the time."

Daisy sat Saphire down and she ran over to him.

"Thank you, Bowser!" The 5 year old princess thanked in excitement as she gave him a hug.

"So who took your mother?" Bowser asked, pulling the little princess off his leg.

"Ausha took my mommy and she might kill her if we don't do something!" Saphire shrieked.

"Who's Ausha?" He asked skeptically.

"A lady who can kill you without touching you." Daisy told him.

Bowser looked at Azalea and she nodded.

* * *

Suddenly the doors swung open and a 12 year old boy with brown hair storms into the room.

Bently grabbed Saphire by her arm and snatched her away from them.

"DAISY!" The 5 year old princess cried hysterically.

"Say good bye to the brat because once Ausha has her, she and the other three are goners." He told them.

Saphire once again started crying her awful cry and Bently did something to shut her up.

"Let her go!" The flower princess demanded.

For once Bowser, did something the opposite of bad, he stormed over to the brown haired boy and took Saphire away from him.

"KAMEK!" The Koopa King bellowed furiously.

"Yes your evilness." The magikoopa answered as he rode in on his broom.

"Take this stupid kid to the dungeon area!" He ordered.

"Yes your evilness." Kamek replied, picking the kid up.

Bowser handed Saphire back to Daisy.

"Ausha will get that crybaby princess and you guys will never see her again!" Bently hollered as Kamek took him out of the throne room.

"Saphire, wake up!" The flower princess begged.

Azalea handed Daisy Mr. Bunny and looked at her.

* * *

Misty sat there with her eyes closed, then she snapped out of it since she couldn't see anything anymore.

"GRRR, I guess I'll have to kidnap the crybaby princess myself." Ausha grumbled.

"YOU LET US GO!" Delilahh demanded angrily.

"Shut your mouth!" The lady snapped. "I'll be back soon, I have to go snatch that crybaby princess and get Bently." She told them.

"NOOO!" Misty screamed, watching Ausha poof out of there.

The girl in the fake glasses untied her mother and the young queen.

"This is the worst day of my life. Let me rephrase that, this is the second worst day of my life." Misty sighed, looking down at the hard flooring.

"I know, Misty, but you're going to have to deal with it." Amelia told her.

"I know, it's just... well, I think I have bad luck." The young queen replied, wiping the tear from her eye.

"Why do you think you have bad luck?" Delilahh asked curiously.

"Well, a few years ago I caught Chris kissing that low life Melissa." She responded, trying to keep calm.

The girl in the fake glasses and her mom gasped at the response they got.

"Oh..." Amelia some what whispered.

* * *

Bowser is helping them now, he's not all bad. I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, ChrisMSMB, and AzaleaLovesGolf for reviewing my story. Au revior for now anyways.


	7. BOOK OF SPELLS

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE:?)( Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: BOOK OF SPELLS

Ausha transported into the dungeon area and looked at Bently.

"Sorry I failed you, Ausha." Bently apologized.

"Forget about it." She told him.

The brown haired boy nodded.

"I'm going to transport you back to my place so you can watch Amelia, her brat, and Misty." The lady told him.

"Okay." Bently smiled suspiciously.

Ausha transported him back to Moon Light Valley.

* * *

Saphire started to wake up and Daisy embraced her.

"Daisy, I want my mommy." The little princess whined.

The flower princess kissed her on the cheek and held her little cousin on her side.

"If you girls want to find what's her name, then come on." Bowser demanded.

Ausha transported into the throne room. "NOT SO FAST!"

Saphire gasped and Daisy hugged her more tighter.

Azalea coward behind Bowser in fear.

"Give the brat to me!" The lady ordered.

"Don't let her take me!" The 5 year old princess cried, holding Mr. Bunny under her left arm.

"I won't." The flower princess assured her.

Bowser began to walk up to her and she paralyzed him.

"I can't move!" The Koopa King hollered.

Ausha did the same to Azalea and walked over to Daisy.

The flower princess backed up and the lady grabbed her by the upper part of her arm.

"LET US GO!" Daisy screamed in distress.

"NO!" Ausha snapped as she forced the flower princess to release her little cousin.

"MOMMMMYYY!" Saphire cried in distress as she squeezed Mr. Bunny close to her .

The lady had a death grip on both princesses as she transported out of there.

* * *

As soon as she left, Bowser and Azalea could move again.

"Well, since they're gone I guess I'll go take a nap." Bowser yawned.

"NO, you have to save them! Please!" The girl with burnt orange hair cried, grabbing the Koopa King by his scaly arm.

"Calm down, I'll get those annoying princesses back, so keep your yellow shorts on." Bowser snapped, picking Azalea up.

"What are you doing?" The girl with burnt orange haired asked in concern. "Put me down!"

The Koopa King sat her back down and she looked at him angrily.

"Don't say anything." Azalea growled.

"Come on!" Bowser snapped, grabbing Azalea by her wrist and pulling her out the throne room.

* * *

"GUYS, I FOUND MY BOOK OF SPELLS!" Olivia screamed as she ran down the stairs with the book.

Midnight followed her into the kitchen.

"Where's Delilahh?" Vance asked, looking around.

The butterfly like creature left the room and suddenly rushed back into the room.

"The front door is open!" He exclaimed.

"Ausha must have kidnapped her!" Vance shrieked.

"WE will get her back, but first I have to find the spell to get us there." Olivia told them as she laid the Book of Spells on the table.

"Hurry and find a spell to get us there!" The black haired guy exclaimed.

"Calm down! There's a lot of spells in here and it's going to take a few minutes to find the right one." The little witch fussed as she opened the Book of Spells.

"Ah here it is!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" Vance asked.

"It's the transport spell." Midnight explained.

"_TRANSPORT!_" The little witch exclaimed as everyone grabbed onto her.

Olivia Rose twirled her magic scepter and out of there.

* * *

Ausha took Daisy and Saphire! Wonder what will happen now. I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, ChrisMSMB, and AzaleaLovesGolf for reviewing my story. Au revior for now anyways.


	8. APOLOGIZED

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE:?)( Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: APOLOGIZED

Ausha appeared back into the room where the others were.

"LET GO!" Daisy screamed, trying to pull away.

The lady shoved the flower princess down and she looked up.

Ausha took Mr. Bunny away from Saphire and tossed her onto her cousin's lap.

"MR. BUNNY!" The 5 year old princess cried as she got off the flower princess' lap and walked over to the lady.

"Shut that infuriating cry up or I will toss the stuff animal into the lava pit!" Ausha threatened, holding the toy above the little princess.

Saphire didn't shut up, so Ausha hit her (just like Melissa does), knocking the breath out of her.

"SAPHIRE!" Daisy and the others shrieked.

The 5 year old princess laid there crying as loud as she could.

Daisy had just stood up too.

Misty ran over to her baby and picked her up.

The young queen was enraged now. She handed her 5 year old daughter to Daisy.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO TREAT MY BABY LIKE THAT!" Misty bellowed furiously as she stormed up to the lady.

"Misty, don't do it!" Amelia pleaded.

The young queen ignored her plea as she pulled her fist back to punch the lady.

Ausha forcefully pushed Misty down, making her tear up.

"Aunt Misty!" Daisy shrieked.

"Mommy!" Saphire cried louder.

The little princess pulled away from the flower princess and ran to her mom.

Amelia hurried over to Misty to help Daisy move her.

"Bently, tie Delilahh and that crybaby up!" Ausha ordered, throwing him some rope.

Saphire ran to Delilahh in fear as Bently walked towards them.

* * *

Ausha paralyzed Daisy and she fell to the cold, hard floor.

"Tie this stupid flower princess up while you're at it." She instructed, grabbing Amelia and Misty up by their arms.

"After you tie them up, I want them placed over the pit of lava." She instructed.

"No! Please don't hurt them," the young queen begged, "they're just kids!"

"Does it look like I care?" She asked hatefully.

"HELP IS COMING AND YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE!" Saphire screamed from across the room.

Ausha looked over at the little princess hatefully and held up her stuff animal. "If you don't shut up, I WILL personally drop this filthy thing into the lava!"

The little princess shut up and her lip began to quiver as the brown haired boy finished tying her wrists together.

Delilahh sat there as Bently tied her wrists together too.

The flower princess laid there feeling helpless as the brown haired boy walked up to her with some rope.

Bently tied her wrists together and drug her over to the other two kids.

* * *

"I know Bowser and the others are coming." Ausha told them.

"Well, they're going to kick your butt and save us!" Misty exclaimed angrily.

"MOMMY!" Saphire cried from across the room.

The young queen turned her head and saw Bently hanging the girls over the lava pit.

"You leave them alone!" Amelia demanded.

"Shut up!" The lady hollered.

Ausha tied a rope around Amelia and Misty's chest.

* * *

"Saphire, I'm sorry I shouted at you and called you a crybaby." The girl in the fake glasses apologized.

"I'm sorry too," Saphire replied, "I just wanted to get to my mommy."

"I feel so helpless." Daisy cut in.

"Why?" The little princess asked curiously.

The flower princess sighed, but didn't bother to look up. "Because I couldn't defend myself."

"Ausha paralyzed you and you couldn't help it." Delilahh told her.

"I know," the flower princess sighed, "but I just wanted to be useful."

"You are useful, you take care of me and kick butt." The 5 year old princess told her.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Daisy replied, looking up with a cunning grin.

The flower princess worked her arms free and used her teeth to pull the rope off her wrists.

"What are you doing?" The girl in the fake glasses asked skeptically

"You'll see." Daisy replied.

The flower princess pulled herself out of the rope and jumped to the floor next to the pit.

Ausha looked up and noticed Daisy walking towards her.

The lady stood up and hit the red button behind her.

"DAISY, HELP US!" Saphire screamed in distress.

The flower princes turned around and saw her innocent cousin and her friend being lowered into the lava pit.

"HEEELLLP!" Both girls screamed in unison.

"Please stop!" Daisy cried.

Ausha hit the red button and smirked.

The flower princess went to turn around and the lady grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" Daisy screamed in distress.

Ausha gripped Daisy's right arm even tighter, making her wince in pain.

The flower princess tried to punch the lady, but the lady twisted her right arm.

Daisy winced in pain as Ausha twisted her arm behind her back.

The lady twisted the flower princess' arm even more, making her tear up from all the pain.

"This is for getting in my way." Ausha told her as she watched Daisy slowly get on the floor.

"STOP!" She cried in pain.

Suddenly, Bowser smashed the door in, ripping it off its hinges.

Amelia gasped as the Koopa King stormed inside the room with Azalea right behind him.

* * *

I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, ChrisMSMB, and AzaleaLovesGolf for reviewing my story. Au revior for now anyways.


	9. FREEZING SPELL

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE:?)( Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 8: FREEZING SPELL

Bowser stormed over to the lava pit and grabbed both kids to pull them in.

"Thanks Bowser." The little princess thanked as he pulled her and Delilahh free.

"Don't get use to it." Bowser told them as he sat them down.

"PLEASE STOP IT!" The flower princess screamed in pain.

Everyone turned around only to see Ausha twisting Daisy's arm behind her back.

The flower princess managed to stomp the lady's foot and she let go.

Daisy fell on the hard floor and Ausha moved past her.

Saphire and Delilahh hid behind Bowser as the lady approached them.

"Go over there." The Koopa King ordered them.

The girl in the fake glasses grabbed the little princess by her hand and practically drug her across the floor.

* * *

Azalea helped Daisy up off the hard floor and then the flower princess bent over to picked up Mr. Bunny.

"Are you okay?" The girl with burnt orange hair asked in concern.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" The flower princess asked a bit hatefully.

"No." Azalea replied.

Daisy and Azalea hurried over to Misty and Amelia.

"Daisy, help me untie my mommy." The little princess whined.

The flower princess loosened the ropes around both mothers and Saphire hugged her mom.

"Mommy!" The 5 year old princess cried.

Misty sat there hugging her daughter.

Daisy handed Mr. Bunny to her little cousin and helped her aunt up.

"Momma!" Delilahh exclaimed as he hugged her mom as well.

The young queen stood up with the little princess on her side and looked over at Bowser.

* * *

"Mommy, don't ever leave me." Saphire told her as she hugged Misty.

"Don't worry, I won't ever leave you." Misty replied, hugging her baby back.

"Bowser needs help." Azalea told them.

"Where's Olivia and them?" Delilahh asked in concern.

Suddenly a bright light appeared inside the room, making the girls turn to look.

The light faded and there before them stood Olivia, Vance, and Midnight who was fluttering there.

"Sorry it took so long, I forgot to say the place before the transportation spell." The little witch explained.

"Forget about that, Bowser needs help and you're the only one with magic!" The girl in the fake glasses exclaimed.

"Alright, I will." She replied, raising her magic scepter.

Everyone moved out of the way as she twirled her red and blue magic scepter.

"Something cool. Something hot. Freeze this lady, so she can't fight!" Olivia casted the spell and Ausha froze in place.

* * *

Bowser looked around Ausha and Olivia Rose waved.

"You're welcome!" She called to him.

Bently was not too happy with what just happened, so he stormed over to Olivia.

"You can't do that!" Bently hollered at her. "That's unfair!"

"Who said life was fair." She told him as she froze him into a block of ice.

* * *

Bowser pushed the block of ice that contained Ausha out of his way and everyone just looked at him.

Misty sat Saphire back down and her daughter took off running for the Koopa King.

The 5 year old princess wrapped her arms around his scaly leg and hugged him.

"Enough!" He snapped, pulling her off his leg.

Saphire grinned and Bowser held her by her shirt. "Don't expect this all time, kid."

"Alright, cheese head." She replied as Bowser let her down.

The little princess ran back to her mommy and the Koopa King looked over at them with a cunning grin.

"Well, I'm going home." He said. "I have something to plan."

Bowser walked past them and they looked at each other.

"Anyway, I guess I'm going home too." Azalea told them as she walked out of the room.

"BYE!" Saphire screamed.

"For the love of the stars!" Daisy exclaimed. "Do you have to scream?"

"Yes." The little princess answered.

Before things could get worse, Olivia flashed her and Midnight out of there.

"No you don't." The flower princess growled.

"No you don't." Saphire mocked.

Daisy grabbed her little cousin by her true blue shirt and held her up to her face.

"Don't mock me." The flower princess growled.

"Don't mock me." The little princess repeated.

Just as Daisy was about to smack Saphire, Misty grabbed her wrist.

"She's been through a lot, so please don't hit her." The young queen begged.

Everyone watched Daisy release Saphire.

"Melissa has beat her so much in the past and I don't want anybody to hit her." The young queen explained.

"But she mocked me." Daisy whined.

"I'm sorry, Daisy." Saphire apologized.

"Just behave." The flower princess sighed.

* * *

"I think we'll go on home." Amelia told them.

"Can Vance come?" Delilahh asked.

"I guess." The woman in the revealing dress sighed.

"Thanks." Vance thanked as the girl in the fake glasses pulled him out the door.

"See you three later." Amelia told them as she followed after Delilahh.

"Bye." Misty waved.

* * *

Suddenly, Daisy's phone began ringing, making her jump.

The flower princess pulled out her orange cell phone and anwsered, "Hello."

"Dais, get Saphire and Misty and hurry over to my castle pronto!" Peach shrieked.

"Why, what's wrong?" Daisy asked in concern.

"I have BIG news to tell our family!" She squealed in excitement.

"Alright, we're on our way." The flower princess told the pink princess.

Daisy hung up and picked Saphire up with Mr. Bunny.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"Peach wants us to come to her castle cause she has some BIG news." The flower princess replied.

"Alright, lets go see what the BIG news is." Misty told them.

So Daisy, Saphire, and Misty hurried out of Ausha's place and hurried to Peach's castle.

* * *

I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, ChrisMSMB, and AzaleaLovesGolf for reviewing my story. Au revior for now anyways.


	10. EPILOGUE

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE:?)( Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

EPILOGUE

When they arrived at Peach's castle, they walked into the living room.

King Toadstool and King Sarasa sat on the couch while Grandma Lilly sat in the chair. Luigi sat there drinking some tea as Daisy sat down with Saphire on her lap. Misty sat down next to them on the other couch. Toadsworth and Toad stood there next to the grandma waiting.

Mario walked into the room with Peach right behind him.

"So what's the BIG news?" Grandma Lilly asked anxiously.

"Hold on, grandma." Peach told her.

Luigi took another sip of tea.

"Last month Mario and I got married and went on our honeymoon." The pink princess reminded them.

"Well, we're back from our one month honeymoon and guess what." Peach grinned.

"What?" King Toadstool asked.

"I'm going to have a baby!" She squealed full of excitement.

"Congratulations." Grandma Lilly told her granddaughter.

King Toadstool didn't know what to say, so he stood up and walked over to his daughter to hug her.

"Yay for a baby!" Toad cheered.

"Way to go Bro." Luigi told him.

Saphire looked up at Daisy as she held Mr. Bunny in her lap.

"Daisy, where do babies come from?" Saphire asked curiously.

Luigi heard this and he spit his tea out.

Toadsworth fainted and Mario couldn't help but bust out laughing.

Grandma Lilly, King Toadstool, King Sarasa, and Misty sat there shocked.

"Um, Saph, why would you ask me a question like that?" The flower princess asked in concern.

"Because Peach is having a baby." The little princess replied.

"Saphire, you're too young to ask that question." Luigi told her.

"Well, where do they come from?" She asked again.

"The stork brings them to the parents." Misty cut in.

The 5 year old princess looked over at her mom.

"Okay." She replied.

"Anyway, I'm going to have a baby!" Peach squealed.

The flower princess looked over at the green clad plumber.

"Sweetie, when are we going to get married and have a baby?" Daisy asked.

"Soon." He replied.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS =D

* * *

I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, ChrisMSMB, and AzaleaLovesGolf for reviewing my story. Au revior for now anyways.


End file.
